Life as a Father
by Kamikazi15
Summary: Kikyo, Jin's lover is now pregnant with their 1st child, all goes well until she dies suddenly which leaves Jin with their daughter Mira, Will he be able to keep his composure?Or will a old flame prevent him from his destiny?R
1. Prologue

AN: Hey! This is Kamikazi, back again with another story, The Forgotten Soul is put on break but not too long! In the mean time, my new story is called Life as a Father, it has Jin and Xiaoyu in it, some others, so R&R annnnd here we go! Rating may go up, so keep a sharp eye

* * *

Life as a Father

Prologue:

A woman with long black hair down to her back, beautiful hazel eyes, a loving body, wearing a kimono tugging all the right places stands before Jin Kazama, this woman is Kikyo, Jin's girlfriend for 2 years now. Today is his birthday and she wants to give him a special gift.

"Close your eyes Jin"

Her angelic voice sends chills up his spine

"And open them"

When he does his eyes meet a pregnancy test that clearly read positive

"Guess what? I'm pregnant"

"I...I see that"

"What's wrong Jin? Aren't you happy?"

"Yes I am"

"I mean, I know we're young, but we can make it through this."

"Yea" Jin says as his hand glides down his face

"Ok, clearly there's something wrong, what is it?"

Jin sighs "An age difference, I mean I'm 19 and you're 18, we're too young"

"To me age is nothing but a number" She says as she wraps her arms around his neck

_"I'm going to be a father...wow" _Jin thinks to himself

Jin was happy but scared from one little thing, his mother, Jun, if she found out about him being sexually active with his girlfriend, she'll tear him into shreds, but he had to tell her one way or another.

It was night-time when he returned home from Kikyo's house, once he was in the house he threw his things on a nearby chair and said

"Mom, I'm home, where are you?"

"In the room sweetie"

He runs to her room where she was sitting on her bed on her laptop, he climbed on the other side and kisses her on the cheek

"Hey mom"

"Hello Jin... Guess what?"

"What?"

"Kikyo called today"

"I'm afraid to ask but what did she say?"

"That she's pregnant"

"Congrats to her, who is the father?"

"You"

"Umm yea about that, I knew already... Are you mad at me?"

"Why heavens no, I mean, I'm dissapointed by the fact that my son is going to be a father at a young age but, I'm kinda happy for you because you're officially becoming a man"

"I thought I was already a man"

"Yes, but officially when you have a child"

"What about my father?"

"You're father is in a better place now"

"Well, what about my...gene?"

"That's long gone Jin, you don't have to worry"

Jin smiles and kisses his mother on the cheek before leaving to his room

_9 months later:_

Kikyo went into labor without Jin's knowledge, in fact Jin was in class, when his phone vibrated

",would you mind?" His teacher asks

"Sorry, sir, can I take it outside?"

His teacher sighs and then says "Proceed"

He gets up and runs out of the class

"Hello?"

"Jin, get to the hospital now!" Jun yells in the phone

"It's Kikyo isn't it?"

"Yes! Now go!"

He hangs up the phone and goes back to the classroom

"Umm teach, I gotta go it's a emergency"

"Proceed"

Jin then leaves to head to the hospital, he couldn't wait to see the little person that he created, then those daydreams turn into nightmares as he gets into traffic

"Awwww damn it!" He cursed, while beeping his horn.

Little did he know that things were getting a little bit hectid at the hospital, Jun was coaching Kikyo through the process

"When is he going to get here?" Kikyo asks in a tiring voice

"Don't worry, he'll be here"

_40 minutes later:_

Jin came just a little bit too late, his daughter was already born and he missed it!

He sees his mother standing in front of the door holding his daughter, he runs to her

"Mom!"

She turns to his direction

"Hello Jin"

"Is this her?" Jin asks walking up to his daughter

"Yep, her name is Mira" (pronounced My-ra)

"May I hold her?"

"Sure" Jun says handing the newborn infant to her father

He was in a trance when he looked at his daughter, she was like a small version of both him and her mother

"Where is Kikyo?"

"In the room, they said she's not doing so well"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's loosing too much blood, they ordered me to get out until futher notice"

Just then a nurse came out of the room and shut the door behind her

"I'm sorry but Kikyo didn't make it, she lost too much blood"

This hit Jin right in his heart, he just stood there

"Wha..What?" He stammered

"She's gone, I'm sorry" With that she leaves

Jin slids down the wall, with his tears streaming down his face, he crys in the pink blanket that held his daughter, Jun saw this and it broke her heart completely, she kneels down beside her son and puts his head on her shoulder and rubs his black hair

"There, there, it's going to be okay Jin"

"No, it's not, Kikyo is dead"

"I know, but we have to move on for Mira's sake"

"What will I tell her when she gets older?"

"The same thing I told you. Mira needs a father, and only you can provide that for her"

"She needs a mother too"

"That's why I'm here"

"But you're her grandmother"

"Exactly, a second hand mother, I'll help you sweetie, don't you worry"

"Do you think adoption is a answer?"

"NO! Jin, this is your daughter, you need to take care of her, not throw her away because her mother is dead"

"I don't know if I can do this"

Jun grabs her son's hand

"Yes you can, I believe in you"

"What about funeral arrangements?"

"Don't worry about that ok? Right now, your important priority is Mira"

Jin looks at his daughter in his arms, she had stopped crying and was cudled against her father ever so peacefully, he then looks at his mother, he then looks back at Mira with a smile.

"Hey, Mira, I'm your daddy" Jin says softly, as his finger rubs down Mira's face, her small hand catches his finger and holds it.

"So I figured that you want to keep her?"

"Absolutely"

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the end of the prologue, stay tuned for Chapter 1


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 1:

_"Dear Kikyo,_

_It's been 4 years since the birth of our daughter, Mira. She has grown completely, she's starting to look a little bit like you, she reminds me of you so much...God how I miss you, what do I have to do to get you back in my arms again? - Jin"_

Just as Jin gets done writing in his journal, Mira walks over him and sits beside him, he looks and picks her up and put her on his lap and turned to face him.

"So? How is daddy's little angel today?" Jin asks as he holds his daughter and kisses her cheek, the child then starts to giggle.

Then, in walks Jun, wearing her pajama set, walking into the room to join her son and grandaughter

"Hey sweetie" She walks over to give Jin a hug

"Hi grandma!" Mira says with a smile

"Hey pumpkin" Jun says with a smile

"Jin, I need to talk to you" Jun says

"Ok" He says, then he looks at Mira

"Daddy will be back ok?"

"Alrighty" Mira responds she turns on the television to watch cartoons

They walk to a room far from Mira, so she wouldn't hear the conversation, Jun starts by saying

"Jin, when are you going to tell Mira about her mother?"

"Mother, she's too young"

"Not for me"

"But, I didn't know that Kazuya was my father until I was 15, how do you expect me to tell my four year old daughter that her mother died?"

"I don't know but you need to do it soon, and another thing, I don't know if I can take anymore of your sobbing, you need to get over Kikyo"

"Sobbing? Mother, I'm not sobbing, I just miss her"

"Exactly, how do you expect to take care of Mira if you can't get over her mother!"

"I've gotten over her!"

"Watch your tone with me!"

"I don't have to, I'm a grown ass man!"

"Are you really? You're a father living with your damn mother!"

"I can't take this..." Jin says as he walks out the door, where he walks to his daughter and picks her up and heads for the door that lead outside

"Where are we going daddy?"

"Out"

"Out where?"

"Don't ask questions right now Mira"

"Ok"

Soon, Jin feels his mother grab Mira out of his grip and put her in her arms

"No, she stays!"

"What? She's my daughter!"

"I am the one taking care of her!"

"Are you trying to control my daughter's life?"

"No, I just don't feel that she's safe with you"

"Are you serious? She's my daughter! What's your deal?"

"You leave, while you're out find another place to stay! But, Mira stays here with me for the time-being"

"Whatever!" Jin says as he slams the door close

_2 Hours later:_

Jin returned home to his mother and daughter, he noticed that Mira and his mother were nowhere to be found

"Mira? Are you here?"

Jin walks by his mother's room

"So? Did you find a place to stay?" She asks from across the room

"No"

"You need to, Jin I can't take care of you all my life, you have a daughter now, she needs you more than I do, trust me"

"Didn't you tell me this already? Where's Mira?"

"In her room"

"She didn't answer me when I called for her"

"Probably because she's taking a nap"

"No need to get a smart tone with me"

"I can do whatever the hell I want! I'm your mother, oh, your sister is coming down"

"Asuka? Hell no, Why?"

"She's never seen Mira"

"Damn it! First, you're protective of her, now Asuka! Shit Man!"

"Watch your language"

"Sorry"

Jin then walks to his daughter's room, where she slept quitely, the television was on, he turned it off, he didn't realize how much of a light sleeper she was, she rubs her eyes as she awakens

"Daddy?"

"Shhh, no,no go back to sleep, didn't mean to wake you"

"It's ok"

Just then, the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" Jun says as she runs to the door

"Who is it?"

"It's Asuka,mom"

She opens the door, so her daughter could come in, she hugs Asuka, Asuka hugs back.

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm great, it feels good being out of college. Now I can officially start on my life, but, I need a place to stay"

"Absolutely-"

"Not!" Jin says from the doorway of Mira's room

"Why isn't it my big brother Jin, what a nice surprise after so long."

"You came here to see my daughter right?"

"Oh yea, the baby I didn't see since I was in college, something you should've been doing"

"Don't start with me, Asuka"

Jin walks in Mira's room, she was asleep again, he carefully picks her up and walks out the room and brings her to her aunt, who she didn't know

"Aww, she's so cute, can I hold her?"

"She doesn't like it when random people hold her, she's used to me, get some time to know her"

"So, when can I hold her?"

"Not right now, wait until she wakes up"

"But, I want to hold her"

"Wait" Jin says as he walks back to his daughter's room and puts her back into her bed

_20 mins later:_

Mira awakens from her nap, she rubs her eyes, gets up from the bed, yawns and walks out of her room, into the living room, where her father, grandmother and her unknown aunt were watching television. Jin's hazel eyes lock with her hazel eyes and says

"Why hello sleeping beauty, had a nice nap?"

She nods in agreement

"That's good, hey, there's someone I want you to meet"

"Who?"

"Your aunt Asuka"

Mira looks at her, but didn't seem to excited about it

"Hey Mira! I'm your aunt"

"I kinda figured that"

"That's no way to speak to your aunt,Mira, I taught you better, apologize"

"No, she doesn't need to Jin, she's perfectly fine. It's going to take some time to get used to me"

"You're living here?"

"No, just staying here temporarily"

"Oh! Ok"

"Hey Mi? Want to go to the carnival today?" Jin asks his daughter

"Do I? Sure I do!"

"Ok, go and put on something to wear ok?"

"Ok daddy!" Mira smiles then runs off to her room

"Why does she act so smooth with you but acts bored stiff when I near her?"

"That's easy, I'm her father, I created her so I know how to get around her easily. As for you, I'd say the opposite, it's not easy for you because you just met her, and just because you're also boring. Sometimes, I wonder what the hell Steve sees in you"

"Steve is not my boyfriend!"

"I beg to differ" Jin says as he walks away

_At the Carnival:_

There were plenty of things for Mira to do at this years carnival, there were rides, clowns, face-paintings and other things. Her hazel eyes lit up with excitement as she saw all the attractions

"Look daddy!" She says as she points to the clown blowing up balloon animals

"I want one!" She continues

"Ok Mira but be- Ahh!" Jin says as Mira pulls him

She gasps as she sees a huge purple panda teddy bear being handed to a girl in front of a game stand

"Nevermind the balloon daddy, I want a bear!"

"Ok Mira, daddy will get you one" Jin says as he lets go of her hand and walks up to the game

It was a game that involves him throwing a ball at the target, if he does then he wins a prize. He pays the person behind the counter, grabs the ball, tosses it in his hand then says to his daughter

"Daddy didn't play this game in a while, so bear with me"

She shrugs her shoulders "I bet you can't hit the target daddy!"

"Try me"

"Ok, throw it"

After the 4th toss in his hand, Jin then throws the ball with all of his strength, the person behind the counter jumped out of the way as the ball hit the target, not only that, it flies through the wall!

Jin and Mira cock their heads to the side at the huge hole in the wooden wall, Mira then looks at her father then asks

"Are you sure you didn't play this game recently?"

"Positive"

"So? Did you win?"

Jin looks at the person behind the counter, who looked scared shit-less

"Did you hear my daughter? Did I win?"

He shakes his head up and down, he automatically knew what bear to get the energetic child. He hands the purple bear to her, she cuddles it with her face then says

"Yay!"

It brought joy to Jin's heart as he sees his daughter happy, he then picks her up then asks

"So? See anything else I can destoy?"

She laughs, then points to a a photobooth

"Well, I hope you can't destroy a photobooth!"

"Don't say that, you might jinx it"

They walk up to it, but were disappointed when they saw the out of order sign. But, being the energetic child she was, Mira's eyes lit up yet again when she saw a ride, she let go of her father's hand and ran off

"Mira!" Jin yells as he chases after her

She was a little bit too fast for her father and accidently bumped into a woman in turn made her fall

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Jin stops and helps her up

"Sorry for my daughter, she's a little excited"

"No,No, she's fine" She says as she brushes off her clothes.

"She should really start to pay attention"

"Yea, anyway thank-you for helping me" She says

"No problem"

"I didn't catch your name"

"It's Jin"

"Jin...Kazama?"

"Yea, how do you know me?"

"It's Xiaoyu silly!"

He looks at her figure, she's grown completely. Inner and outer, she had matured very well, she still had the body that he craved for, her hair was longer now, supposely down her back, her chest area grew as well, she had curves and a slim yet musculent tone to her, he could see her abs through her shirt, her eyes the same brown color as they were before, elegant and beautiful. Seeing her again, made Jin's heart jump for some odd reason.

"No-way!"

"Yes way!"

"How long as it been?"

"I'd say about 4 years"

"Wow, so what brings you here to the carnival?"

"I'm here with Miharu, and her son"

"Son? Since when Miharu had a kid?"

"Since high school!"

"Really? I didn't notice"

"Yea cause you were too busy flirting with me at the time."

"He-heh. Yea"

"So? When did daughter come into your plan of play?"

"When I was 18"

"Oh yea, that's when you were dating Kikyo at the time"

"Yea"

"But you never told me that you got her pregnant!"

"Yea I did, and now she's here"

"She?"

"Yea, Mira Suri Kazama"

"She's energetic" Xiaoyu says as she looks into the distance to see Mira hopping off the walls as if she had 15 cups of coffee

"She get's that from her mother"

"Suure she did Jinny, I'll believe that the day pigs fly. What happened to Kikyo? Haven't heard from her in a while"

"She...um... died, shortly after Mira was born"

Xiaoyu's eyes widen

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry about it"

"So, did you ever think about telling Mira?"

"Yea, just don't know how to"

"Just tell her"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"It's hard"

Xiaoyu walks up to Jin and hugs him. He inhaled her sweet scent that he longed for, he missed her just as much as he missed Kikyo, he wants Xiaoyu to fill his void and pain that he's been feeling deep inside for these long years. She rubs his back with her soft hands and then says

"It's ok Jin, I can help you. You don't have to worry."

Her voice going in his ear sent chills through-out his whole body, he listened as her voice calms his spirit.

She continues by saying "Tell you what, I want you to try and tell her tonight, if you can't then call me and I'll be right over"

"I will" His voice did the same affect on her, she was empty without him and she needed him again, just like he wanted her. They soon exchange numbers and addresses, hug again and then part.

For the first time after Mira's birth, Jin felt whole again. He thinks about Xiaoyu, when he does, his heart jumps triple rate, he was in love again and he knew it. But, he had to get his daughter first. He steps in front of Mira then says

"You know that you're in big trouble right"

"Umm no"

"You're not in trouble, ya know why?"

"Was it from your lady-friend?"

He laughs "Yea, you can say that. We're going to have a talk tonight, so be prepared"

"Ok"

_Later that night:_

Mira was fully ready for the conversation she was about to have with her father. She was tucked in her bed, while Jin sat on the end near her tiny little feet. He looks at her for guidence because he doesn't know where to start, then suddenly he decides to ask

"Mira? Where do you think mommy is?"

"Ummm, well, I know she's not here"

"Here as in where?"

"In this vecinity"

"Ok, where is this vecinity?"

"At home."

"Right. Do you know why she isn't here?"

"No, What happened to her?"

"She..."

"She what daddy?"

Jin sighs trying to hold back his tears, he looks into his daughter's innocent eyes, a tear managed to fall out of his eye

"She died shortly after you were born"

"Wha..What?" She stammered as a tear escaped from her eye

"She died sweetie, that's what I said"

"So? Am I the reason why she died?" She asks as more tears started to flow down her face

Jin looked at his daughter's saddened face, drenched with the tears from her crying heart. It tore him into pieces as the question sunk into him. She runs to father, he hugs her, her tears soaked his shirt, he rubs her back gently while rocking side to side saying

"No baby girl, you aren't the reason. Nobody is, she died of natural causes, something that we can't control. You just have to remain strong for her and us as well."

Another tear managed to fall down his face, to hear his daughter cry tore at him piece by piece, Sure he loved Xiaoyu, but the other half of his heart is still mourning over Kikyo, he continues by saying

"I love you very much Mira, and mommy does too eventhough she's not here physically, she will always be here spiritually, I miss her very much, and noone can replace her, not even..."

Jin stops what he was about to say, he knew he was about to lie, he knew that Xiaoyu would replace Kikyo 10 times to none.

"Not even who daddy?"

Jin holds his daughter tight before saying

"Don't worry about it sweetie, just know that mommy will always be with you in your heart, just as she is in mine"

He then lays her back down onto her pillow, then wipes the tears away from her face then says

"Rest your head, and go to sleep Mira, don't worry about me, I'll be fine"

"Ok" Mira says as she grabs her teddybear that she won from the carnival, turns, and closes her eyes. Jin turns out the light, then shuts the door behind him and walks back to his room. During this time, everyone was sleeping, he needed to talk to someone...Xiaoyu was his best bet. He grabs his cellphone and dials Xiaoyu's number...

"Hello?"

Her voice makes his heart jump again

"Hey Xiao, this is Jin"

"I know, I know your voice from anywhere, so what's up?"

"I.. finally told Mira"

"How did she take it?"

"She was very saddened by it, it tore me apart to see her cry"

"I know Jin, but you're a parent, so you have to get over it, you're going to see her cry, you just have to get used to it. Tell ya what, we can possibly hang tomorrow, just me, you and Mira, just something to do to preoccupy you, so you can get your mind off of Kikyo. How about the mall at 5:00pm?"

"It's a deal, thank you so much Xiao, I owe you big time"

"No you don't Jin, I'm just being a good friend"

_"Friend?" _Jin thought to himself, he planned to change that very soon

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow it is"

Xiaoyu hangs up the phone, Jin does right afterwards.

Jin sighs and lays back onto his bed, his heart racing at the speed of light, _"Man, it's been a while since I felt this way about Xiao, I wonder if I'm actually falling for her?"_

Jin then stares at the full moon appearing from his glass ceiling, before falling to sleep


	3. My Love for You

Chapter 2: My Love for you

The next morning Jin woke up feeling refreshed, he went towards his bathroom to take his morning shower and to brush his teeth. Once he was out he wrapped a black towel around his waist and prepared to get dressed for karate practice, he was going to teach Mira the Kazama style of fighting, something he knew for over 15 years. Soon, Asuka came barging through the bedroom door

"Well, good thing I still have my towel on"

"Shut up, like I haven't seen you naked"

"Whatever, why are you in here?"

"Well, I was about to ask do you want me to wake up Mira but ok."

"Fine, go wake her up, but if she starts hitting you, don't come crying to me"

"If she does I'll-"

"_If _you lay a hand on Mira, I'll snap your neck"

"You won't lay a hand on me"

"Shut up Asuka and go wake up Mira!"

"Fine"

She then stomps out of the room and slams the door behind her

"Hmph, good riddance" Jin says to himself

Asuka walks to her niece's room to wake her up, but when she got there, Mira was already awake watching cartoons in her bed, she notices that her eyes were swollen as if she was crying, Asuka knew Jin had something to do with it, but decided to get him later, she sits on the end of her bed beside her feet, and begins to roll her fingers through her hair in turn startled Mira.

"Whoops, sorry sweetie"

"It's ok, Asuka"

"Please, Call me Aunt Asuka"

"Mmkay"

"By the way, your daddy needs you to wake up _completely _and prepare to go to the dojo with him, you're going to be doing alot of practicing today so I hope you're well rested"

"Ok, I'll be right out"

"Alright sweetie, call me if you need me"

"I will"

Asuka leaves the room, shutting the door behind her, Mira walks into her bathroom, takes a shower and brushes her teeth and long black hair, she looks in the mirror and notices that her eyes are swollen, she knows that it was from crying last night, so she didn't make a situation about it. She then goes into the closet to find something to wear, just then a knock is heared on her door

"Mira, it's daddy, come to the door" Jin says

"Ok"

She opens the door slightly to reveal her face

"Yes daddy?"

"Here, put this on" Jin says as he hands his daughter a special karate outfit that her mother used to wear when she was about her age, it was white like any typical karate uniform, it still had her scent in it.

"Uh, daddy? Whose is this?"

"Your mommy's, we used to spar with one another when we were young, that was the uniform she used to wear, she moved away, but told me to keep it for someone special, and that someone special is you, now, put it on and let's go"

Her hazel eyes sparkled like glitter when she saw the uniform, she quickly grabbed it and shut the door behind her, she put in on, put her long hair back in a ponytail and walked out of the room, where her father still stood.

"Now, there's my little warrior, are you ready now?"

"Yep, I'm ready to kick your butt!"

"Really? Well, we'll just have to see about that"

_Dojo:_

Jin tosses his duffel bag on the floor, and walks towards the mat, he takes off his black and white jacket to reveal his muscular upper body, Mira knew her father was muscular but never _that _muscular, he then begins to stretch out his muscles, then he looks at Mira, who looks pretty scared.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you at all, just brace yourself"

Mira nodded her head up and down

Jin then signaled her to come towards him, she did as instructed and stood in front of him on the mat, Mira took a deep breath in, Jin got into his fighting stance, Mira looked at him, she then did the same. Their eyes met with concentration, while looking at her Jin says

"Remember what I taught you about two days ago? Never move faster than your opponent-"

"Unless needed to"

"What was rule number two?"

"Concentration is the key"

"Good girl. What about three?"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover"

"Correct."

"Now what are we going to learn today daddy?"

"We are going to learn defense"

"Ok"

"Now, I want you to hit me"

Mira gets out of her fighting stance, then asks

"Hit..you? Daddy, you can't be serious"

"Oh, I am, Now hit me"

"Ok, Suit yourself"

Mira balls up her fist, and then tries to punch her father, but he dodges in the knick of time catching her wrist along with it

"See how that works? I have to hand you one, you almost had me there, next time don't rush"

"Ok"

"Now, that's it for today"

"Huh? We were just getting started!"

"The better stuff comes when you get older, as of right now, you are going to learn the basics, besides, you can't spar with me, you need to spar with someone your own age. But, if you want, you can train on the sandbags with me"

"Ok daddy!"

While training with the sandbags, Mira saw how strong her father actually was, he almost broke it off! She decides to see if she could match that, so she decided to kick it, unfortunately, it didn't go as planned, it had her shaking like a gong on the inside, she then left it alone and sat on the wall. About an 1 hour later, the father and daughter decide to leave.

When they returned home, Mira wasn't tired, but Jin was beat, he just wanted to take a little nap for a while, he looked at his watch, it read 12:01 pm. It was way pass Mira's naptime, so no wonder why she was so uppity up, besides she took a nap in the car on the drive home. He puts Mira on her bed then says

"Mira, I'm going to take a nap now, we have to go somewhere at 5:00pm, wake me up when the big line hits the 12 and the small one hits the 3 alright, What time would that be?"

"3 o'clock"

"Good, now remember to wake me up"

"I will"

Jin then walks out of the room _"Thank God, I taught her how to tell time when she was two, Otherwise..."_Jin thinks to himself, he then goes to take a shower to relax his muscles, once he was done, he climbs into bed, and falls to sleep, he dreams about Xiaoyu.

_3 o'clock:_

Mira got up from her cat nap and walked to her father's room to wake him up. She jumps on his bed, she looks at her sleeping father, his breathing slighty making any noise, she starts to push him softly

"Daddy, wake up"

She climbs on the other side

"C'mon..Wake up"

She pushes harder, man was he heavy, Jin barely moved

She was going to push him again, but little to her knowledge, her father was waking up, he felt her little hands on his back, he turns around so fast, it scares Mira out of her skin

"Sorry, Mira, didn't mean to scare you there"

"It's ok"

"I'm proud of you, you woke me up right on time"

"No,problem"

Just then his phone rang, Mira grabbed it before he could and answered it

"Hello?" She asked, Jin didn't mind Mira talking on his phone, so he didn't make a scene out of it since all of his friends knew his child

"Hi, is this Mira?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Xiaoyu, from the carnival, the lady you accidently knocked over"

"Yea, about that"

"It's ok, just watch where you're going next time around, speaking of around, is your dad there?"

"Why yes he is, do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, I do"

Mira handed the phone to her father

"Hello?"

"Hey,Jin"

"Hey, Xiao"

"Are we still in for today?"

"Yes we are, why are you canceling it?"

"No, I just wanted to know if you wanted to catch dinner or something afterwards?"

"That's perfectly fine with me, still at five?"

"Still at five"

"Alright, we'll see you there"

"Alright"

Jin then hangs up the phone, then looks at his daughter

"Put on some clothes, we'll be leaving to hang out with Xiaoyu today"

"You mean your lady-friend"

He laughs then says "No, I mean Xiaoyu, now go get dressed"

"Don't you think it's a bit early?"

"The earlier the better"

"Ok"

Mira walks out to her room, where she goes to the closet to find something to wear, she decided to wear a blue shirt, jeans, black shoes, a blue and white vest and she wore her hair down, it fell to her lower back, Meanwhile, Jin decided to do the same, he picked out a long black shirt, grey jeans and black shoes, he brushed his hair in the mirror, then stops as he hears little feet come up beside him

"How do I look?"

"Like my father...handsome"

"You're a little softie, you know that?"

"Yea I know, hey, daddy, can I go out and play in the snow?"

"Sure, just make sure you bundle up, it's very cold"

"Ok"

She runs to the closet in the living room, she finds her blue hat and mittens, she also finds her blue scarf(**Yes, if you haven't noticed, her favorite color is blue) **She then, unlocks the door and runs outside and shuts the door behind her.

"It's like a winter-wonderland!" She says to herself, she runs around in the white frost. Meanwhile, her father watches from a nearby window in his room, it made joy come into his heart to see Mira happy and running free, he then thinks about Kikyo.

_"If only you could see what we've created Kikyo, you'll be happy as well, I know that you're looking down at Mira, just like she's looking up to you, Once she figures out what type of mother she had, she would be really lucky, just like me..to have my mother...you...Mira...and-" _Jin didn't let his thoughts creep over him, he walks to the closet and grabs his things to keep him warm and walks outside to join his daughter. He kneels in front of her and pokes her nose then asks

"Alright kiddo, you're ready to go?"

"All set!"

"Alright, let's go"

The father and daughter climb into the vehicle and soon, drive off. Later, they reach their destination, outside the mall, was Xiaoyu, she wore a puffy pink jacket, hat and scarf to match, jeans and her hair was down blowing in the wind, it made Jin's heart jump with the sight of her. He parks the car in the parking space, and get out of the vehicle, when Mira saw Xiaoyu she immediately started to run towards her, Xiaoyu turned to the running child, caught her and lifted her up and said

"Hello to you too Mira"

"Xiao, your nose! It looks like that reindeer"

"You mean Rudolph?"

"Yes"

Jin walks up to them and greets Xiaoyu by saying

"I can tell it won't take long for you and Mira to get connected"

"Yea, she's a sweetheart Jin"

"Thank you" They say in unison

She laughs then says

"C'mon, lets get out of the cold"

They walk into the building, once they did, Mira's eyes caught the attention of a merry-go-round,she tugs on her father's sleeve and asks

"Daddy? Can I get on the Merry-go-round?"

"Sure you can"

"Yay!"

She runs over to the line that had other children waiting as well, Jin and Xiaoyu sit at a nearby table and talk about what has happened over the years that they've missed with one another.

"So? Anything special ever since I left?" Jin starts off

"Mmm, no not really"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, there was my ex-boyfriend"

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Yea, he was a total ass, I only dated him for about two weeks!"

"How was he a total ass?"

"He didn't really care about me"

"Oh... how's your grandfather?"

"He died, unfortunately"

"Wow, um, sorry for your lost"

"Nah, it's ok, you didn't know. So? Anything new with you?"

"Ever since Mira came along, nothing really, I haven't been dating that much."

"So you mean to tell me that ever since Mira was born, you didn't date anyone?"

"Well, there was one girl, her name was Rae, we dated off and on until I found out that it wasn't working so I cut it off, but now we're just good friends"

"Wow, I never thought, what made you date all of a sudden?"

"I wanted to make a difference, I mean I have a daughter now, and I know that I can't take care of her on my own and I figured that dating would bring me back to where I was before...obviously not"

"Well, you have me and you always will"

Jin then blushes a little "Thanks Xiao"

Just then Mira walks up to them

"Wow! That was fun! Did you see me daddy?"

"Sure did"

"Daddy are you blushing at Xiao?"

"What? No Mira, you must be seeing things, Do you need glasses?"

"I hope not, I would look all nerdy"

Jin laughs at his daughter's joke and ruffles her hair

"Daddy! I hate when you do that!"

"Aww don't get mad, I'm only playing with you"

"I know but-"

She gasps at a nearby toystore

"Daddy! I want-"

"To go to the toystore right?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"You're my child, plus it was just a lucky guess"

"Mmkay. Well, what are we waiting for let's go!"

She says as she tugs at her father's sleeve and pulls him towards the store, Xiaoyu laughs slightly before following them. Mira's eyes lit up with excitement as she saw all the toys, she starts to run through the store to find the toy she wants, Xiaoyu then joins Jin in the store.

"She has alot of energy, Jin"

"Tell me about it"

"How was the talk?"

"It was hard but I went on with it"

"See? It didn't hurt did it?"

"Yea it did, seeing my child cry was the worse experience of my life, I do not want my daughter to endure that much pain again"

"I understand"

"Are you busy sometime next week?"

"Um, no not really. Why?"

"It's a fireworks celebration on Friday night, I'm bringing Mira and I want you to come as well"

"Wow, I'm flattered,Jin...Yes I will go"

"Great, I'll pick you up around 8:00 pm, sound good to you?"

"Most definately"

Just as they finished Mira appeared out of the middle aisle with a hand-full of toys.

"I'm ready now daddy"

Jin laughs a little before kneeling in front of his daughter and saying

"Mira, do you think that you're going to get all of these toys?"

"If you love me then yes"

"Mira, I love you very much, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to buy all of these toys for you, you can pick two out of the pile you have now"

"How about three?"

"How about no, two"

"Please?"

"Two"

"Please?"

"Mira" Jin says in a serious voice

"Please?"

"Mira Suri Kazama, I said only two toys and that's final"

She pokes her bottom lip out and crosses her arms over her chest and looks away from her father, but then looks back at him with puppy eyes

"Please daddy?"

"That's not going to work Mira, two toys that's as far as I'm going to go"

"Ok"

She picks out two toys and they purchase them, after staying two hours in the mall, the trio decided to go out for dinner. After dinner, Jin and Mira went home, on the drive home Mira fell asleep in the car, Jin laughs to himself and says

"For someone to have so much energy, they sure get tired easily"

When they arrived home, Jin opens the back-door of the car and sees a sleeping Mira, he reaches in and unbuckles her seatbelt and carries her to the home, he didn't want to wake her up because he knows that if he does she will have a fit. It reminds him of when he first brought Mira home...without Kikyo.

_Flashback_

"Jin, be careful with Mira"

"I know mom" He says as he reaches in to get his newborn daughter, when he does Mira becomes cranky and starts to cry, he starts to panic and lifts her in a hurry, just missing her head on the car door

"Jin! Watch what you're doing, you almost knocked her head clean off! Give me the baby"

"What?"

"Give me Mira"

"Ok"

He hands the infant to her grandmother and cradles her watching her head

"See? This is how you hold her, you watch her head"

He nods his head in agreement, if anyone knows how to be a great mother it's his mother.

_Flashback Over_

Jin laughs at himself but is amazed at how well he improved as being a father, but he still thinks that it would be better if Kikyo was around. He walks into the home and walks to Mira's room and places Mira on her bed and tapped her to wake her up.

"Mira, sweetie, wakie, wakie"

Her eyes slowly open and she looks at her father

"Daddy?"

"Yea, it's me. C'mon, get up and get your pajamas on"

"Okie dokie"

She gets up and goes to put on her pajamas on and then Jin leaves the room so that she could change, when she was finished, she opened the door and called him to come in, he sat by her small feet and asked

"Did you have fun today?"

"Sure did daddy! Thank you!

"No problem sweetie. Now go to bed"

"Ok"

She gets comfortable but before she goes to sleep she asks her father

"Will Xiaoyu ever become my new mommy, daddy?"

He sighs before saying

"I...I don't know... now go to bed"

When he sees her eyes close, he brushes her bang away from her face and kisses her on her forehead and leaves the room, his daughter's question still rings in his head, problem was Jin didn't know if Xiaoyu felt the same way he did about her...he loves her but she possibly doesn't love him. But, in Xiaoyu's mind, she's thinking the same thing as well.

"Does Jin even love me?" she says to herself

"Possibly not" She says again with a tear coming out of her eye and landing on the soft pillow that cuddled her head.

"Dammit, her voice still rings in my head... I have to call her" Jin says

He gets up and grabs his phone and dials her number, her eyes open to her phone vibrating on the nightstand beside her bed, her heart jumped when she saw who it was, she picked up immediately........

_What wll Xiaoyu say? And How will Jin take it? Find out in the next chapter: Love Lost and Love Found_


	4. Love's Secret

Chapter 3: Love's Secret

"Hello?" Xiaoyu said

"Hey Xiao" Jin replied

"So, whats the problem?"

"I just can't call a friend to see how she's doing?"

"Jin, it's 12:00 midnight...I'm possibly sleep during this hour"

"Oh...sorry I can hang up if you want me to"

"No!"

Xiaoyu was startled by her reaction and her heart started pumping rapidly

"Uhhh...I mean-"

"I know what you mean Xiao, don't worry I won't hang up on you, I promise"

"Thanks Jin"

"No problem Xiao"

There was a brief moment of silence until Jin broke the ice by saying

"Are we still in for this Friday?"

"What's happening on Friday?"

Jin sighed before saying "It's a fireworks special that I planned on taking Mira to, I told you that while we were in the toystore"

"Oh yeah! I'm so sorry Jin, but, Yeah I can make it"

He smiled greatly at her response and said "Great, that'll be perfect"

"Well, I have to go, I have to babysit Miharu's son while she's gone at work tomorrow"

"Oh well, hey! Maybe I can bring Mira over to help you out, she loves kids"

"But Jin, she's only four"

"Pfft! Do you know what I used to do when I was four? I used to do things that a twelve year old could do, so if I could do those things, then my daughter can to"

"Alright, she can join me, but! If only she pleases to do so"

"Okay" Jin says

"Alright well, I have to go, Bye Jin"

"Bye Xiaoyu"

When Jin pressed the red "End" button on his phone, he felt like his heart almost stopped, he wanted to talk to her more, to get to know her better than before when he was just a adrenaline rushed teenager who really didn't give a damn about her at first, to now a father of a four year old, who can't seem to keep his mind off of her. He was in love and he knew it, but something bother him the most, it was the fact that Mira may not accept Xiaoyu as her mother, eventhough she asked her father so many times. He could hear her small voice in his head "_Is Xiaoyu going to be my new mommy, daddy?" _It made him smile to know that Mira and Xiaoyu were well great friends, but, that was just the outside of Mira, no telling what the inside of her was saying. But little did Jin know that his mother, Jun was staring at him in a happy tone as a smile creeped across her face, she knew that Jin was in love, she sensed it from how he stared up at his ceiling as he held on to his pillow. She then gracefully said

"You love her don't you?"

Jin was shocked out of his trance as he then looks up at his mother before saying

"N-No"

She laughed slightly before walking over towards his bed and sits on the edge of it beside his feet as she pats them lightly before looking at him with a smile

"It's okay to admit it Jin, so tell me, you love her don't you?"

He then shifts his body upward to a sitting position as he looks at his mother

"Yes I do love her mother..." He then looks away

She grabs his jaw slightly before turning it to look at her "But?"

He looks at her and says "B-but, I'm not sure if she feels the same way about me"

"Of course she does Jin, she always had, always will" She says as she then kisses his cheek softly before she gets off of his bed and walks out into the hallway and walks to her room. Jin sighed some as he took in at what his mother just told him, he wasn't sure if he knew if Xiaoyu felt the same way he did, but he planned to find out soon. As he felt his fatigue take over him, he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. He was sleeping peacefully until he heard a scream from Mira's room, in an instant, his fatherly instincts came into play as his eyes flew open and he got up and out of his bed in a flash and dashed towards his daughters room.

He noticed that her door was shut, so he opened it to see that Mira was sitting on the floor of her room, crying very hard, Jin looked towards her bed and pillow to see that it was soaked with sweat and possibly tears, automatically it triggered in his head that his daughter had experienced her first nightmare, it hurt him badly to noticed that it happened so early in her life. He then gave a sigh of relief and thank God that nothing severe had happened to his daughter. Then he walked over and sat down beside her to then pick her up and placed her on his upper hip where her head matched perfectly to the crook of his neck as the tears she shedded were sliding down her cheeks and dripping onto his skin. He then massaged her back with his hand going in a upward, downward motion. He wanted his daughter to stop crying, as each sob she took in, the more he felt his heart sink to his stomach in sadness.

"Shhh.." He cooed to her "Daddy's here, it's okay Mira. It was just a dream." He continued to say.

He then kissed her cheek and forehead to comfort her, but obviously it didn't really work. He had to turn to drastic measures, he then began to hum a soft lullaby in her ear, this same lullaby was sung to him by his mother when he had his first nightmare, hopefully it would work. As he continued to hum to his terrified daughter, he noticed that her sobbing had stopped some and the waterfall of tears that ran down her face suddenly came to a hault and then he saw her hazel eyes close as a sign of relief that she was sleeping. He didn't feel right by putting her back into her bed, besides it was soaked anyhow. So he then carried her towards his room, her black hair swung gracefully over his shoulder as her chest heaved in and out from her soft breathing. He then walked to his room, shutting the door behind him softly, so that he wouldn't wake his sleeping child. He finally placed her gently on his bed next to him, the sleeping child layed on her side with her hands balled up it a light fist each of them were slightly above one another and her mouth was slightly open but never made a peep. Jin smiled at how peacefully his daughter slept especially after the Devil had snuck up in her dreams, he then climbs into bed and covers them both with the bed sheets, he layed face up with arms propping his head up while looking at the ceiling, its where he thinks the most. Every now and then he would glance over at his daughter just to check on her or to see if she was trembling from another nightmare. He would then smile at his sleeping daughter before stroking her hair gently and softly with his hand, he then looked to see that she was smiling while she was sleeping which signaled that no nightmares were to be found in her head, which was great. Jin loved his daughter with all his heart, life wouldn't be the same without her, she made his day brighter and would do anything to keep that smile on her face. With one more stroke on her hair and a soft kiss on her forehead, Jin drifted off in his own slumber, soft and quietly his eyes shut once more, with high hopes of not to wake up until the sun rose.

The beam from the sun awoke Jin as his eyes slowly opened up, he then blinked a few times to clear his blurry morning vision to then turn over to see the red digital clock that read 10:30 am, he then turns over to see the sleeping body of his daughter, in the same position she was in from the night before except the smile on her face was gone and back to it's previous state...normal. He felt her breathing stirring on his forearm, he was happy that Mira slept through the rest of the night with no hassle at all. Today was Friday, the day where Jin had plan to take Mira to the fireworks festival at a park not too far from where they lived, he asked Xiaoyu to see if she would go and she said yes, which made him absolutely excited, he couldn't wait for the festival to start just so that he could see her. Carefully and slowly he moved his arm away from under Mira so that he wouldn't wake her. Once he saw that his daughter was still sleeping he then went into the bathroom to freshen up to prepare for today. When he was finished he walked out of the bathroom, only to see that Mira was waking up, she stretched some as she then rubbed her eyes and sat up and said in a groggy voice "D-daddy?"

Jin then smiled as he walked over to her and picked her up and placed her on his upper hip and kisses her cheek before saying "Hello Mi-Mi" She smiles weakly at her father as due to she was still sleepy some and she then kissed his forehead before saying "Morning daddy" He then heard her little stomach growl which signaled that she was hungry, he then says "Well, it seems as someone is hungry." Mira then laughed some when she figured out who her father was talking about, he then puts his daughter down before kneeling down to her level and pokes her nose playfully before saying "How about this? How about daddy goes and makes you breakfast while you go and brush your teeth and freshen up, then after you eat I'll give you a bath. How does that sound?" Mira then nods her head up and down while smiling before she then runs off to her room to do as she was told. Jin then got up from his previous position and began to walk towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast, when he was done, he set out two plates, one for him and one for his daughter but he left out two more plates on the counter just in case when his mother and sister woke up they could have some too. After she was finished washing her face and brushing her teeth Mira walked towards the kitchen with the smell of warm breakfast in the near vecinity, she then walks into the kitchen to see that her plate was already made for her, she then felt her father's hands on her side as he then lifts her up and puts her to the chair before pushing her to the table. Then Mira began eating along with her father, when they were done eating, Jin lifted her off of the chair and wet a paper towel to then clean her face. He then picks her up and brings her into her room, where she looked for something to where while her father turned on the bath water for her. It was extremely hot to a point where it burned her, it was lukewarm where it would be comfortable to her. Once she figured out what she was going to wear Mira then grabbed her towel and ran towards the bathroom and sat on top of the toilet seat while she waited for her father. He then saw that she was ready and took his hand out of the water from testing it and began to take off her socks then her pajamas, he then grabbed one of her hair bows and wrapped her hair in a ponytail so that it wouldn't get too wet from the bath, but just to be safe he then put the end of her ponytail inward so that it would make some form of bun. Now, Jin wasn't the best when it came to his daughter's hair but he was sure that it wouldn't get wet...he hoped.

He then grabbed her softly and placed her into the bathtub where all her bath toys joined her, she had a dolphin, a mermaid, and rubber duck. Jin let her play with her toys while he began to wash her, he then soon realized that he had to wash her hair, he then mentally hit himself before he took the bow out of her hair letting it flow down her wet back. Her hair was silky and naturally oily so Jin needed to be careful at how much shampoo he put in her hair, but luckily he was very experienced with washing hair since he used to wash Asuka's when she was a baby. He put the shampoo on his daughter's hair and began to wash it, the soap lathered in a foam like mixture on her hair, as she then giggled at the sensation as a bubble flew off and into the distance. Mira make look slightly more like Jin than her mother, but she does have her mother's great personality and that's exactly what he loved about her. After he was done, he rinsed her hair and grabbed her towel and wrapped her in it before he picked her up to bring her into her room, where she had clothes laid out on her bed, there were two sets. One for now and one for the festival, Jin asked his mother to do Mira's hair since he was only a professional at doing his own hair. She then grabbed her clothes for now, her father walked out of her room so that she could change into them, his shirt was drenched from the wet towel, he then decided to change it, he didn't like the feeling of wet clothes on his dry body, so when he got to his room, he took off his older shirt and tossed it towards his closet, he then opened up the drawer that had his shirts in it and her brought out a light blue shirt and puts it on. Meanwhile, Mira was just done with getting her clothes on when she called her father, she opened the door slightly so that her head can peek out while she called him again "Daddyy..." Jin heard his daughter call him as he turned and walked out of his room and saw his daughter's head peeking out of her room "Yes sweetie?" He responds "My hair is still wet" She then says "Well, did you dry it with the towel?" Her father says "Mhm!" She nods her head up and down to signal yes. "Did you dry it hard enough?" Jin then asks her "No" She says as she moves her head left and right, Jin then laughs some at his daughter's response and then said "Well, go back and dry it harder and it'll dry" "Okay!" Mira then says as the puts her head away from the door and closes it. Jin then shakes his head at his daughter's sillyness before walking back into his room, he saw the clock that read 12:00PM, the festival started at 5:00PM, so he figured that he minus well take a nap while he had the chance to, since he knew that Mira would keep him up the whole time during the festival. When Jin finally woke up from his nap, he realized that it was 3 o'clock, which meant two hours to get ready, more than enough time. He got up and took a shower before he got dressed, by that time it was around 3:45 pm.

He checked on Mira in her room to see that she wasn't there, he automatically knew that she was in his mother's room, he then peeked his head over the doorframe and said "Hey Mi, Are you-" His statement was cut short when he realized how beautiful his daughter looked. She wore a blue dress that stopped just above her knees and her hair was parted diagonally, with a bang that was on the left side and her hair was then held in two blue bows on the side in which were curled down, she had blue slip on shoes with a blue and white flower on the end of the strap that held them close to her feet so that they wouldn't fall off. She smiled once she saw her father and ran towards him to then hug at his waist to only look up at him and ask "Do I look pretty daddy?" He looked down at her and smiled vibrantly before he picked her up and said "Yes you look very beautiful sweetie" He then kisses her forehead softly, Jun watched in amusement at her son and his daughter, it brought joy to her heart to see them both happy, especially Jin from the fact of what he's gone through, with the Devil Gene, losing the Devil Gene and becoming a father at a young age. In her heart Jin deserved to be happy and that's exactly how he feels, soon she walked Jin and Mira out, where Jin then opened the car and put Mira in her booster seat before closing her door and walks towards his side of the car, started the car and drove off, Jun then waved at them, when they were finally out of her line of view she then walked back into the home and shut the door behind her.

It didn't take them long to reach the festival, on contact Jin noticed Xiao sitting on a green bench waiting for him. He then parked the car and got out and walked towards Mira's side to unbuckle her seatbelt and he carried her towards Xiaoyu, Xiaoyu smiled as she saw Mira running towards her, she then kneeled down and had her arms out, when the child came in contact with her she wrapped her arms around her tightly, Xiaoyu loved Mira as if she was her actual daughter, Mira then observed Xiaoyu "Woow! You look pretty Xiao!" She says in a happy tone. And beautiful she was, Xiao was wearing a red dress that stopped just above her knees, the dress was tugging at her figure in all the right places, she then had a red flower that hung in her hair that flowed elegantly down her back, she had red strap on heels to match and it didn't take long for her to take Jin's breath away. Both Jin and Xiaoyu grabbed Mira's hand as they walked towards the festival, people eyed them in a loving and sweet sense as they thought that the trio were a family as in mother, father, daughter. And it made Xiaoyu blush considerably, no matter how much she wanted to make that a reality. Soon the fireworks appeared in the air, flashing bright colors, Mira watched in amusement as she grabbed onto Xiao's hand and without noticing both Jin and Xiaoyu inched their hands to one another grabbing onto them, Xiaoyu knew it was Jin's hand that caressed hers and in turn made her blush again. About 5 hours later, it was time to go home, Jin offered to drop Xiaoyu off at her home, it was kind of cold so he gave her his jacket, she smiled at him to signal her thank you towards him. By now, Mira was fast asleep, Jin then put her in her booster seat, and buckled her in as her sleeping body couldn't hold itself up and slid slightly, Jin smiled before he shut the door softly, where her head then landed on the edge of it. Jin then opened the door for Xiaoyu and closed it as he then walked over to his side and started the car then to only drive off.

Soon, they reached her home, Jin unlocked the door to let her out, but being the gentleman he was he got out with her to walk her home, they stopped on the porch and looked at each other, Xiaoyu then noticed that she still had his jacket on, she smiled at him before she took it off and gave it to him, she then found the nerve to say "I had a great time with you and Mira tonight, I hope we can do this again real soon" Jin gave her one of his signature smirks in which made her heart jump almost hopping out of her chest. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go" She then said, she then walks up to him and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek before unlocking the door to her home and walking in. Jin, who stood surprised, touched his cheek that grew contact with her soft lips, his heart was beating rapidly and he felt his cheeks get warm from blushing...

Xiaoyu who stood on the other side of the door, with her back facing it, she couldn't stop blushing and her heart was beating rapidly with each thought of Jin that appeared in her mind, her heart beated so fast that it started to hurt. Then it hit her, it was just as simple as it seemed... Xiaoyu was in love with Jin. And it wasn't just a simple little crush as she had before..this time it was real. She couldn't stop smiling as she thought over and over _"I'm in love with Jin". _Problem was, will Mira accept her? And is Jin ready for another relationship after the sudden death of Kikyo? She wasn't sure, which scared her, not only that...but rejection scared her as well... will she be able to overcome her fears? That part scared her as well...she'll just have to wait and see what will happen..but one thing she did know...She was in love...and for the first time in a long time, she felt good about it.

* * *

_**A/N: Woah! That was a long chapter...but it was useful, as always rate and read! =)**_


	5. Lover's Only

Chapter 4: Lover's Only

The next day, Jin's mind raced by trying to figure out exactly what happened the night before, eh, who was he fooling? He knew exactly what happened, Xiaoyu kissed him on the cheek, even though he wanted to feel her soft lips on his, though he knew that wasn't going to happen for a while...but at least he answered his question, Xiaoyu does feel the same way he did, she just has a different way of showing it and believe it or not but Jin liked her way of showing her feelings...Today was Saturday, both Jin and Mira's favorite day of the week because this day gives them more quality time to spend with one another. Jin then gets off his bed, stretches some before he walks to the bathroom to freshen up as he always did, after he was finished he would then walk towards his daughter's room, just to check on her. He opens her door slightly before moving his head in so that he could get a better glimpse, there he saw Mira sleeping on her bed peacefully and quietly, her chest heaved up and down as soft but low noises creeped out of her nose, her hair was in her bow in a messy morning bun, Jin then smiled at his daughter before he walked over and moved her hair away from her face, careful not to wake her as he then kissed her forehead before leaving out of her room and closing the door peacefully and quietly.

But just as Jin shut the door, he heard his daughter call his name in a sleepy tone "Da..daddy?" She says as she stretches some while her eyes were closed still, but very slightly open, when Jin opened the door back open he saw that his daughter was sitting faced down on her pink pillow looking up at him with her sleepy but pretty animated hazel eyes, in turn reminded Jin of her mother every which way, Jin then walked over to her bed and sat on the side of it, Mira then got up and hugged her father on his side, looking up at him she then said in a sweet voice "Morning daddy" Jin's heart smiled at the sound of his daughter's voice, he then looks down at his daughter and gave her a kiss on her cheek before looking in her eyes and responds by saying "Morning sweetie" Mira smiled at her father before she then sat up and jumped off her bed and turned towards her father and said "What do we have planned for today daddy?"

Jin then put his hand to the back on his head to scratch it as he looked at his daughter and said "For the first time Mira, daddy has no idea" Mira looked at her father as her small child like jaw dropped in total surprise as she then said "What?" Jin then responded by saying "Yep, Daddy has no idea what we can do today, What do you want to do today Mira?" She then shrugged before saying "I don't know daddy, I wanted to do something with you and Xiao today" Jin looked up at his daughter before saying "Well, Xiao doesn't mind doing things with us, why don't you call her up and see what she has planned for today and if there is no plans, just ask her deal?" Mira grew a smile ear to ear then nodded before running off towards her father's room, Jin laughed slightly at his daughter, Mira then ran back to her door of her room and asked her father "Uh daddy? Where is your cell phone?"

Jin then looked up at her confusingly before saying "It's not in the room sweetie?" Mira shook her head "No", Jin then got up and took his daughter's hand before walking towards his room to find his cell phone, they searched everywhere in the room until it finally hit Jin, he left his cellphone in his pants pocket from the night before, Jin then walked into his closet to find the pants that he wore hanging on a hanger on the clothes rack, he then dug into the pocket of the pants to find his cell phone,he shook his head and laughed slightly at his careless action towards his phone, Mira then walked towards the closet to find her father "So, I guess you found it huh daddy?" Jin then turned around towards his daughter and said "Yes, I found it Mira" She then smiled at her father, Jin then walked over towards his daughter and picked her up and placed her on his upper hip, then looked at her with a smile and said "If I give you a cellphone or whenever I give you a cellphone, please, don't put it anywhere you might think you'll forget it, deal?" Mira smiled again and slightly laughed before saying "It's a deal daddy"

Jin soon felt his phone viabrate which signaled that he had a text message, he then flips the phone to open it to see that it was text from Xiao, it read: _Hey! Miharu's son, Ziro, is having a birthday party today, Miharu wants to meet Mira! So, if you want to you and Mi-Mi can join me and Miharu, the party starts at 3:00pm- 9:00pm, Don't leave me waiting. -Love Always, Xiao. _

Jin was kind of skeptical about taking Mira to a birthday party, especially if that birthday party was the son of his arch rival Hworang, Jin and Hworang were rivals from the moment they saw each other at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 and it's been that way since then, even though Jin wanted to quit his old habits after the birth of his daughter, he wanted to be a rolemodel to her so that when she gets older in time, she doesn't make the same mistakes that he once made. But, what also scared Jin was that Mira had his outwitted and cocky attitude, which can instantly spark a rivarly between the two, he didn't want that to happen so Jin would have to protect Mira with his life during the party, while he was thinking to himself, Jin didn't realize that Mira was pulling on the loose side of his pajama pants to get his attention, he looked down at her and smiled, once she saw that she had her father's undivided attention she then said "Daddyy, I want to see what the message says" Jin then picked up Mira and put the phone on the bed and looked at Mira in her eyes before saying

"Well, the message basically said that Xiao wants to invite us to a birthday party!" Mira's hazel eyes glittered with excitement before she then said "Party! What party daddy?" Jin smiled at his daughter before saying "My old friend's son, Ziro is having his 6th birthday party and he wants you to be there...Want to go?" Mira hesistated before answering her father by smiling and nodding her head, Jin then puts her down and she then runs to her room to throw on clothes. Meanwhile, Jin did the same, when they were finished Jin grabbed Mira's hand and walked towards the door, then the duo would walk towards the vehicle. Jin puts his daughter in her car seat before he then walks over to his side of the car and starts it before driving off.

Soon, they made it to the party, Jin parked the vehicle in the driveway next to Hworang's vehicle, he then exited the car to go around Mira's side to get her out of the car, he shut the door behind him and carried Mira over his shoulders her small face resting on the crook of his neck, Jin walked up to the porch to only then ring the doorbell, when the door opened Jin and Mira were greeted with the face of Hworang's wife, Tifanni. She had black hair and brown eyes, and she was very gorgeous. She looked at both Jin and Mira before saying

"You must be Jin! Hworang has told me alot about you, And who is this little lady?" Mira notices the woman before she turns back around to clench at her father's shirt not wanting to see the woman, Jin looked at Mira before looking over at Tifanni and saying

"This is my daughter, Mira. You have you excuse her behavior she's shy around other people." Tifanni smiles at them before saying "Oh don't worry, My son Ziro is the same way. By the way, my name is Tifanni." She then stuck out her hand, Jin smiled at her before shaking her hand, Tifanni let go of his hand before moving out the way so that she could let Jin and his daughter inside the home. It was a fairly big house, he looked to the room to his left to see all his old friends from the previous tournaments...not only that but their children as well! But, who he really noticed was Xiaoyu he walked over to her and sat down next to her, and sat Mira down on the floor near the other children.

Xiao began to blush as Jin set next to her, she then looked at him and greeted him by saying "H-hey Jin, glad you could make it." Jin turned to face Xiao as he then said to her "I'm glad to be here" He was refering to her as his eyes wandered to look at her physical structure, she wore her hair out with a white tank and jeans, and white shoes, something so simple yet made her look so divine to Jin, he then said to her "You look nice Xiao" She started to blush when she heard his compliment, she then looked down to observe her outfit before looking up at Jin and saying "Oh this? I just picked this out just to wear something, nothing too drastic."

The whole time, Mira talked to the other children but she occasionally glanced over at her father and Xiao who seemed to be having a great time, considering the fact how much her father smiled and Xiao's laughing, Mira then thought to herself _"Love birds...If only they could show their true feelings to one another." _Just then Miharu and her son, Kyo came to join the party. Kyo had his mother's auburn hair and blue eyes, noone knew who his father was except she, Xiao and Hworang. But actually, Kyo's father is Steve, but neither did he or Kyo knew one another but Steve had a coincidence that Kyo was his son. You see, before Steve got married and had kids of his own with his wife, Cheyanne...he was busy messing around with Miharu. He didn't consider his relationship with Miharu full term or long lasting, so he called it off...that is until Miharu found out that she was pregnant... she didn't want to tell Steve since he was in a relationship back then, so she decided to raise her son by herself.

Now everytime she looks at Steve, she gets angry and green of envy when her eyes dart over to his wife and two children, Benjamin and Rin. Miharu didn't like his wife because she felt as if Cheyanne was taking her place, she loved Steve with all her heart because he was the father of her son and she would do anything to get him back into her life, which is why she planned to tell him everything even about Kyo.

Minutes later, the party began, everyone laughed and played; Mira even enjoyed herself as she played with her new friends, Ziro, Benjamin, Kyo and Rin. Jin enjoyed the sight of seeing his daughter happy as he watched her play, laugh and giggle as she and her friends played tag. Xiao walked up to Jin and playfully nudged his shoulder before saying to him "Hey, stop staring at her so hard, she's not going to fly away anytime soon." Jin looked over at Xiao and said "Yeah, guess you're right but still, I'm going to look just to make sure..." He smiled at her before they both shared a laugh, all was going well for the two until they couldn't stop staring in each others eyes, Xiao caught herself blushing again before she laughed slightly and turned away. Jin smiled at her, knowing exactly what she was blushing at because he too was blushing as well.

Meanwhile, back inside the house Miharu had her plan waiting, she just had to make the right move. She saw that Cheyanne left to go check on her children, which gave Miharu a better chance of talking to Steve. She sat next to Steve on the couch before saying "Hey Steve." He then looked up at her before replying "Oh, hey Miharu." She then pats her legs slightly before saying "Do you mind if I tell you something important?" "Yeah, sure." He says to her.

"Um...how can I say this...Kyo is your son, Steve" Miharu says to Steve as she looks over to him, her heart was racing as she was scared out of her mind of what he will say. Little did they know that Cheyanne heard Miharu as she was standing right in the doorway of the room with her hands over her chest as she then made herself visible by saying "So, you have another kid huh Steve?" _"Oh shit..." _Steve thought to himself, he then stood up and said to Cheyanne "Now, this isn't what it seems Cheyanne, Miharu and I were in a relationship before I met you." Steve knew that he was lying because he was with Miharu most of the time in his relationship with Cheyanne, as she knew that all too well. "Don't give me that Steve, I know that you were cheating on me because I remember her..." She says as she gestures to Miharu by pointing at her. "All this time I actually thought that you loved me, but you didn't! And for that, I'm leaving!" Cheyanne storms off to get her children, Steve runs after her _"Dammit...my plan failed...I'll have to think of something else."_ Cheyanne was outside as she called over to her children "Benjamin! Rin! C'mon we're leaving!"

The children whined and groaned in defeat and sadness as they said bye to Mira, Kyo and Ziro. Soon, Miharu came outside and called for Kyo "Kyo! C'mon sweetie time to go home!" Kyo sighed as he looked over to Mira and Ziro before calling to his mother "Aw mom! Can I stay a little bit longer please?" Miharu shook her head before laughing a little "No, c'mon it's getting late okay? Maybe you can come play with your friends tomorrow." Kyo sighed once more before saying "Bye Mira, bye Ziro" As he then runs off, when he gets on the porch Miharu ruffles his hair before wrapping her arm arond her son and walking back into the house.

Jin saw that everyone was leaving, which meant it was time for him and Mira to go as well, he looked out towards the yard before calling to his daughter "Mira! That means you too, c'mon, it's getting late for you as well!" Mira stopped playing and looked at her father and said "Awww! Daddy please, Can I stay a little longer?" Jin smiled at his daughter before saying "Alright, you can stay a little bit longer but that's it okay?" Mira nodded to her father before she ran over to continue playing with Ziro.

After a while, it was time for Jin and Mira to go home, they were inside the house now as he looked over to the couch to see that Mira was sleeping, he smiled at her before picking her up and kissing her cheek softly and saying to her "Yep, you are definately my child alright." He then looks over at Xiao before saying to her "Do you need a ride home? I don't mind taking you." Xiao looked up at Jin before saying "Uh, sure I don't mind, Thanks." Jin said to her "No problem, it's my pleasure." He walked outside towards his car, unlocked it and put his daughter in her car seat before strapping her in. He walks over to the passenger side and opens the door for Xiao and said "Ladies first." Xiao smiled and walked over towards the vehicle but before she sat down she looked over to Jin and said "Thank you, Jin." He shook his head slightly before saying to her "No need to thank me."

Once she sat in, Jin closed the door behind her and walked towards his side of the car, started it and drove off. When they got to Xiao's home, it looked like it was about to rain soon, and with Jin knowing Xiao so well, he knew exactly that she didn't like storms. He carried Mira with him as he walked into Xiao's home, he set her down on the couch, just then a bolt of thunder erupted which caused Xiaoyu to shiver a little, Jin noticed as he was now covering up Mira with a nearby blanket that he saw, his eyes adverted over to the terrified Xiao, he laughed slightly before he said to her "You alright Xiao?" She looked over to him and said "Yeah, yeah...I'm perfectly fine..." Just then there was another bolt of thunder, this one louder than it's previous. "On second thought, No...I'm not." She says to Jin, Jin looks over to her and says "Don't worry Xiao, nothing is going to happen, what helps you when you're scared?" "Well, I don't know. I've never tried anything..." Jin smiled as he sat on the couch in front of the television and motioned Xiao to sit next to him, when she did, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him as he then said to her "The key thing to thunderstorms Xiao, is you have to relax and not panic, sure, they may be scary at first, but you'll get used to it."

Xiao listened to every word that Jin said but her body had other plans, she started to blush uncontrollably, she has never been this close to Jin, ever in her life. Soon, they watched movies and things to kill time, until they both felt sleepy and fell asleep in each others arms as they slept the night away as their hands were entangled together, Xiao layed peacefully on Jin's chest hearing his heartbeat as her hair flowed to his side, while Jin was sleeping on a small pillow that comforted his head as they both dream in the wake of slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Awww! Now isn't that sweet? :D As always, expect updates, read and rate please! Thank you!


	6. Awake and Alive

Chapter 5: Awake and Alive

The morning sun woke up Xiaoyu as her remarkable brown eyes opened slowly, when they fully opened she realized that she was on top of a sleeping Jin. She didn't panic nor did she scream or act surprised, she just let the scene flow. She felt his soft and calm breathing as he slept peacefully, both of his arms were clasped together around her waist, using her body for warmth and comfort. Xiaoyu didn't mind, no not at all, In fact , she enjoyed the feeling...the feeling of being loved and wanted by someone. And that someone was Jin...sure he didn't show it at times but deep down inside Xiaoyu knew for a fact that he felt the same exact way she did...and that was love. At night, she craved for his touch, his presence, his love, compassion...everything about Jin drove her wild, and she loved it...no...she loved him. Hard thing is, she didn't know how to tell him, what to tell him...anything. When she looked into his eyes, its like she is in her own world, with noone but her and Jin. He has given her perfect opportunities and she took them for granted..all except this one.

Her brown eyes examine him as he slept like the angel he truely was, she loved everything about him. His raven black hair, hazel eyes, all the way down to his precious daughter. '_Mira...' _She thought to herself, her eyes then adverted to the sleeping child on the couch opposite of them. Her lips curled up into a soft smile as she saw the sleeping child rest her dreams away, she loved children, but there was something about Mira that was different but yet was so unique to her, Xiaoyu couldn't put her finger on it but she was going to make sure she found out exactly what that is. She watched as the sleeping girl tossed and turned in her slumber, the smile still plastered on her face. She always wondered what it would be like to have a child of her own, she wondered what it would be like to be a mother. She would daydream about it all day and for days to come, she would picture every living detail as if it were the real thing, she planned on making that a reality. Seeing that Mira was comfortable, her gaze then turns over to Jin, yet again the same smile continued on her face. _'God...what will it take for me to tell you exactly how I feel about you Jin?' _She thinks to herself, her finger gently caresses his cheek and carefully moves the hair away from his face feeling the soft embrace of his skin. Just the touch caused her skin to flare up as she started to blush...she wanted him...and she wanted to be with him...she wanted to be his..._everything. _

After one last look at him, Xiaoyu kisses him softly on his cheek before getting up and walking over to her bathroom, carefully removing his hands off her hips and getting off the sofa she then tip toes pass the sleeping Mira where she then walks over to the bathroom and puts her hand on the doorknob and closes the door behind her. She turned the water on and began to brush her teeth and wash her face. After she was done, she opened the door to be slightly startled by Mira, she grabbed a hold of her chest as she gasped before saying to Mira

"Oh Mira, sweetie, don't scare me like that." Mira then looks to Xiaoyu with a suprised expression on her face as she then said to her "Oh, I'm sorry Xiao I didn't mean to scare you." Xiaoyu then looks over at the child before saying "It's alright sweetie, you didn't mean it." She walks over to Mira, picks her up and carries her on her upper hip, her face then nuzzles softly against Mira's cheek before saying "How about I make you and your father something to eat hm?" Mira's eyes lit up as she said to Xiaoyu "That'll be perfect Xiao!" Xiaoyu laughed slightly at the little girl's reaction and put her down and began to walk to the kitchen.

Once there, she opened the refrigorator door and looked inside of it, she looked over at Mira before saying "Hey, what does your dad like to eat?" Mira, who was sitting at the table playing with one of her toys, stopped what she was doing and looked over at Xiao before saying "Um...well, my dad is kinda picky when it comes to food...he doesn't eat alot of things that have alot of fat and calories in it...he's a health freak!" Xiaoyu laughed at the girl's remark to her father before returning to look inside the refrigorator again "Well! Your dad is a bit of a health nut I'll tell you that much!" When she got the ingredients needed she closed the door of the refrigorator with her foot before putting the items on the counter "But, by knowing him for so long, I know his main weakness." Xiaoyu says as she begins to sort her ingredients.

Mira's head turned around so fast, you'd thought she would get a whiplash! "What is his weakness Xiao? Tell me! I must know my dad's weakness since he claims he doesn't have one." Mira says to Xiao. Xiaoyu on the other hand, smiled as she held something behind her back and turned around to look at Mira "Well, Mira..your dad's weakness is this..." What she revealed from her hand was something just as simple as a chocolate bar. Mira looked at Xiaoyu then the chocolate bar simultaneously, before arching an eyebrow at her and saying "It's a chocolate bar Xiao...what's your point?" Xiao giggled once more before saying "Sure, it's just a chocolate bar to you, but to your dad...it's his silent obsession...his main weakness. Show this to him and he'll obey your every command!"

"I'll obey your every command eh Xiao?" Jin said from behind her, his frame was leaning against the doorframe looking at Xiao as his eyes slowly glance over to his daughter. Xiao slowly turned around to look at Jin before saying "Umm...See? About that, I was just telling Mira, besides she wanted to know, _Jinny." _Mira's eyes widen when she heard Xiao call her father a different name, her head turned to look at her father as she arched an eyebrow at him before saying "Daddy? Why did she call you Jinny?" Jin laughed slightly before explaining to his daughter "You see Mira, Xiao and I grew up together, I basically watched Xiao grow up to the woman she is today...when we were younger, in High school perhaps, Xiao came up with a nickname for me..." His head gestures over to Xiao who was now laughing and giggling, he returned a slight laugh before returning his hazel eye gaze back to his daughter "This nickname was Jinny, then, from Xiao it transferred to your mother, who called me Jinny all the time, day and night to night to day."

"Wow! I'm going to start calling you that Daddy!" Mira said in an excited tone while she giggled a little, Jin then said "Mira, I prefer that you call me Daddy rather than Jinny, I don't need my own daughter to call me that." "Aww! What's so bad about Jinny daddy? I think it fits you just fine!" Mira says to her father. Jin then walks over to his daughter, picks her up and lifts her in the air by her sides and said to her with a smile on his face "Nothing is wrong with it sweetie, just that Daddy prefers to be called...well...Daddy! Most children don't call their parents by their nicknames...besides it'll be weird won't it?" Mira who was now laughing and giggling as she nodded to her father's response, Jin still smiled at his daughter before bringing her down and kissing her forehead and setting her back on the ground. Xiao on the other hand admired the father and daughter, her smile was wide and joyful.

She loved to see Jin happy, especially since she knew exactly what he went through. In fact, Xiaoyu thanked Mira for being born because without Mira, Jin would've never been happy..ever. Whenever Mira was around Jin, Xiao noticed that his world would light up instantly, not only his but hers as well. As previously stated, Xiao loved Mira as if she was her own biological daughter and would do anything for her...anything she named, Xiao would do it, only to keep that precious and adorable smile on her face; she was also pretty sure that Jin would do the same as well. Xiao then decided that it was time to make breakfast, after breakfast was made and they ate, Xiao had to get ready for work.

By that time, Jin thought that it was best to take Mira home. He ruffled her hair and smiled down at his daughter and picked her up before placing her gently on his upper hip. He looked over to her before asking "Are you ready to go home now Mira?" Mira sighed and replied to her father "Aww Daddy! Do we have to go so soon? What if Xiao wants me to stay!" Jin simply laughed a little at his daughter before saying "Don't worry kiddo, we'll see Xiao later on today. Okay?" Mira sighed deeply before looking down to the ground and saying "Okay Daddy..." Jin looked over to Xiao who was now leaning over the banister looking at him, he smiled at her before kissing her forehead, he then said to her "Thank you for keeping Mira and I here, it was a pleasure staying here with you." Xiao now started to blush uncontrollably from the short but sweet kiss Jin gave to her head. She then said to him "No problem Jin! Anytime, the pleasure is mine" Jin smiled at her before walking away towards the door.

From inside the house, Xiao heard the sounds of Jin closing his car door and starting the engine. From there, she heard him drive off which left her feeling cold and empty inside. She didn't want him to leave...she loved him. Any waking moment without him, Xiao felt lost and empty...her problem was...how to tell him how she actually felt about him. How much of a joy he offers her...how much her heart beats rapidly everytime he was around her. Sighing to herself, Xiao began to walk upstairs to get ready for her day at work.

Meanwhile in the car, Mira looked outside from the car window. Her father noticed this and looked in the rearview mirror to look at his daughter while trying to concentrate on the road as well "Hey! What's wrong with Daddy's little angel?" He asked her. Mira looked up at him and said "Nothing Daddy...I just miss Xiao that's all." Jin sighed to himself before looking back towards the road again "Well, I'll tell you this sweetie...When Xiao gets off, we'll let her rest first then we'll take her out to dinner. How about that?" Mira smiled at her father and said to him "That'll be great Daddy!" Jin laughed slightly at his daughter's reaction and said "Good sweetie, but when we get home, we have to help Grandma with some things first deal?" "That's a deal Daddy!" Mira said to her father.

Later on in the day, Xiao went off to work it was a boring day as usual...answering calls all day takes a lot out of a person. It was now time for Xiao's break, a male by the name of Daisuke had his eye on Xiao for quite some time now but he hasn't had the time to ask her out on a date. Daisuke was an average size male, muscular but not too muscular, sparkling brown eyes and hair along with a bright and abundant smile. He was very handsome indeed but Xiao didn't want him...she wanted the man of her dreams, who just happened to be Jin. Xiao was now sitting outside on the bench looking out into the setting sun in the horizon, the almost dead sun's gaze fixed perfectly on her, creating an angelic aura.

Daisuke saw this and walked up to her and joined her on the bench, he glanced at her then over to the elegant sunset in the distance "Heh...it's beautiful isn't it?" His sudden voice snapped Xiao out of her trance to look directly in his eyes, she smiled warmly at him before saying to him "Yeah...it sure is." He grabs her hand softly as he said to her "Just like you" Xiao started to blush at his comment and put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. "Thank you" She calmly said to him, he then kissed her hand and looked into her eyes before releasing his grip on her. "Look...there is a nice spot to eat just outside of town...I would love it if you could join me." He said to her, smiling. Xiao thought long and hard about this..._'Surely this is something friendly...so no harm done right?' _She thought to herself, a smile gradually appeared on her face as she looked into Daisuke's eyes as she said to him "Yes...I would absolutely love to Daisuke." Satisfied and pleased. Daisuke smiled to her and said "So, I'll pick you up at 8?" Xiao nodded at this before returning her gaze back towards the sunset.

Later that night, Jin and Mira were dressed for their evening with Xiao...or so they hoped. Jin assumed that Xiao wouldn't be busy, but was he ever wrong. When they pulled up to Xiao's home he realized that her porch lights were on, which meant she was gone. '_Hm..That's odd...Xiao is gone.' _He thought to himself, he looked behind him to see Mira, he gently smiled at her and said "Stay here Mira, Daddy will be right back." Mira gave him a thumbs up and said "Okay Daddy!" Jin took off his seatbelt, opened the car door, got out before closing it behind him. He walked up to Xiao's porch and rung the doorbell, just to see if she was there. He rung it a couple of times before deciding to quit, he sat down on the steps. It started to thunder and afterwards a sheet of hardpouring rain came down, the water droplets fell just about everywhere on him. Just then a flash of headlights caught his attention, he looked up to see a guy..with..._'Xiao!' _He instantly didn't know what to think...he was heartbroken and speechless.

When Xiao saw Jin sitting alone on the steps of her porch, her heart dropped to her stomach...she felt guilty and had to swallow her tears since she didn't want them to show in front of Daisuke. _'Jin...' _She thought to herself, she opened the door without even bothering to close it once the car stopped, she ran up to Jin and hugged him...though...Jin didn't hug her back. Instead he pushed her gently off of him and looked her dead in the eyes. The only thing Jin was able to say to her was..."Why?" Daisuke managed to run behind Xiao and put a hand on her shoulder, he saw Jin and suspected something was going on between the two. "Um...Am I interrupting anything?" He asked Jin. Jin, who now looked up at Daisuke simply said "No...you're not interrupting anything...in fact...I was just about to leave." Jin started to walk away but Xiao grabbed his forearm and said to him "Please...Don't go." Jin looked down into her watery eyes, overwhelmed from the moment, Jin sighed and looked down to the ground and said "I'm sorry...I have to...plus...it seems as though you're busy. Too busy enough to answer your cell phone when someone calls you." He now looked up into her eyes, Xiao was now confused... "Call? Jin...You didn't call me." She said to him. Jin looked at her sternly and said "Xiao...check your phone." Xiao nodded and pulled out her phone, only to display the screen that simply said: _'2 missed calls from JIN...2 missed voicemails from JIN' _Xiao looked up at him and said "Jin...I'm-" Jin put up his hand, his hair dripping wet from the rain that poured on it "Save it Xiao..."

He looked over at the car, to look at the back seat to see his daughter's sad eyes looking at him, he looked back at Xiao "Besides..._Mira _needs me..." He said to Xiao and glances back up at Daisuke "Have a good night sir.." Jin said sadly before he started to walk away, Xiao ran after him and pulled him in a hug from behind "Jin...please...you have to understand me...it isn't what it seems!" She said to him, Jin simply turned around to look at the woman who currently hugged him, he sighed before saying "...I'm sorry Xiao." With that, he ripped away from her and walked away. This time...Xiao didn't chase after him...instead she decided to let him go. Once again she felt empty...and also guilty...she let the man she truely love get away from her all because of a mistake that she made. She loved Jin...but a new problem has been born...how to get him back.

Her ears were once again, made in contact with the car starting and driving away...Daisuke thought he ruined the moment so he climbed in his car and drove away as well...Leaving Xiaoyu all by herself in the rain. Xiao walked inside of her house, didn't even bother going upstairs...instead she drowned her tears in the pillow on the couch where she and Jin layed just earlier in the day. Her sobs filled the air of the room.

Meanwhile, in the car...Jin was utterly heartbroken...he had this night planned all out to only be destroyed, he felt like his heart had been crushed. And from the rush of emotions...he felt his vision cloud up from tears building up, he let only one slip as it slowly fell down his cheek. When they hit a stoplight...he wiped it away, not wanting to let his daughter see him cry, but little did he know..Mira saw it all, and she was hurt because her father was hurt...she too let a small tear escape.

Back at her house, Xiao let tears flow onto the pillow, she gripped at it and thought to herself _'Jin...I love you so much it hurts...I'm the idiot for not being with him...and now...I lost him...' _She opened her eyes and closed them as another set of tears fell _'I lost him...and Mira too...for good this time.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Awww! Now isn't that sad? Yes I know, but things get brighter in the next chapter! Read and Rate and expect an update! Love- Kamikazi15 ^_^


	7. Meaning of Love

Chapter 6: The Meaning of Love

The sun shining through the window woke up Xiao as she slowly opened her eyes to see another day, she blinked slowly as she sat up in bed. It had been weeks since the incident with Jin and he hasn't called her since, she begun to wonder why hasn't he called her in so long, she was starting to miss him greatly. She felt really guilty and wanted to talk to him, she was a wreck without him and she needed him to be around her, feel his touch, inhale his scent, feel his soft lips on her forehead, or if she was lucky, her lips too. Her deep brown eyes looked over at her pink cellphone on her nightstand, no need to bother with it since Jin didn't even bother to call her, text her, or anything for the past couple of weeks! Sighing, the brunette woman grabbed the covers and moved them away from her body and put on her slippers, stretched and yawned as she got out of bed...

She walked over to the restroom and looked at herself in the mirror, it was 8:30 in the morning and she looked like a train wreck, the whole thing with Jin had been taking a toll on her, she didn't know how much she could take... She began to brush her teeth, and freshen herself up, ending her tasks with brushing her hair, with make up, she began to look like herself again. Today was Friday, so she was off from work, though, there was nothing for her to do since Jin wasn't around her anymore...

As she continued to brush her hair, there was a sudden knock at the door, putting the brush down, Xiao looked over in the direction of the door _'Hm, I wonder who that could be!' _The young woman thought to herself, the doorbell continued to ring, making Xiao speed up her pace "I'm coming, I'm coming! Just hold on, Okay?" When she finally reached the door, her hand grabbed on the cold, silver doorknob, and opened the door... She was surprised to look into the eyes of...

"Jin!" Xiao said to the Japanese man with utter surprise in her voice, Jin gave Xiao a slight smile before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight embrace, inhaling her soft scent delivering small but sweet kisses to her neck, the smile on his face became wider as he moved Xiao away slightly, still having his arms wrapped around her waist. Xiao on the other hand, was confused by the whole situation, Wasn't Jin mad at her a few weeks ago and now he is hugging her and kissing her? Something is definitely going on... Though... Xiao didn't mind, her heart was pounding rapidly and her palms started to sweat from anxiety from being around him... Yep, Xiao still loved him...that was for sure!

Xiao then placed her hands on Jin's chest, along with her chin as she looked into his eyes, she never knew what it was but, whenever she looked in Jin's eyes she always felt protected and loved, she felt that way ever since she met him and it hasn't changed since... She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face against his chest, a smile on her face... "I missed you, Jin..." Was all Xiao could say to the man she loved...

Sighing peacefully, Jin started to run his fingers through the strand of Xiao's hair affectionately, pressing his lips against her forehead "I missed you too Xiao, I really did and I'm sorry for not contacting you in so long, a lot of things have been on my mind lately, Mira got sick so I had to stay at home a lot and watch over her, she caught the flu from someone at school, she's still sick though. She misses you too Xiao and would like to see you."

Xiao smiled lightly when hearing Mira wanted to see her, but the smile suddenly went away when she heard about the child being sick "Well, I hope that she is getting better, I don't want her to become too sick, Maybe I can help her!"

Jin nodded at Xiao and smiled at her "Indeed you can, In fact-" He was cut off by his cell phone, he takes it out of his case and looks at the caller ID to see who is calling, only to find that it was his daughter. "Hold on, Xiao, I have to take this, it is Mira." He puts the phone to his ear and responded by saying "Mira, sweetie, you know that you're suppose to be in bed..."

At home, Mira sat up in her bed and started to cough, she winced at the sharp pain in her throat when the cough ended. Sniffling, Mira said to her father "But, I am in bed Daddy! Right where you left me!" She then let out a loud sneeze, that started to hurt her nose as she sniffled again...

Jin laughed slightly at his daughter's response and shook his head "Yes, I know that baby girl, but you're suppose to be in bed...Sleeping! It's the only way that you'll get better, sweetheart!" Mira groaned at her father's answer "Aww, but Daddy, it gets boring sleeping all the time, I want to go outside and play with all my friends!" She then propped her weight up by placing her hand on her jawline and her elbow on her thigh which was under the light blue covered quilt...

Jin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he began to take small steps back and forth "I know, Mi-Mi, I know, but love, you're sick! You can't do a lot of things when you're sick okay? Besides, Daddy is on his way home right now, maybe when I get home we can play some games or something alright?" Sighing again, Mira started to cough again and blow her small, red and stuffy nose on a tissue, then throwing it in the trash... "Okay Daddy.."

The Japanese father, smiled when his daughter responded to him "Alright cutie, Daddy will see you momentarily, I love you, Mira." Mira smiled softly when she heard what her father said "Okay Daddy! I love you more!" She then blew a kiss into the phone and ended the call. Jin laughed when he heard the cute sound that emitted from his daughter, placing his phone back in his case, and shaking his head slightly Jin said "Hehe, my baby...She is too cute for her own good!" Looking up at Xiao, he used his head as a gesture to tell Xiao to walk with him, over to his car. As usual Jin opened the door for Xiao and watched as she stepped inside of it, from there he climbed into his side of the car and drove off...

When they reached Jin's home, Xiao was greeted by Jun, standing in front of the door, holding Mira on her hip, when Jin saw this; he was taken off guard by it... He got out of the car and walked over to his mother, with a very puzzled expression on his face. He looked at his daughter, then carefully grabbed her and gave her to Xiao...

"Mira, be a good girl for Xiao okay? And, I'll be there momentarily!" He said before ruffling his daughter's hair, Xiao nodded, taking the girl inside of the house, where the cute Kazama, led Xiao into her room...

Meanwhile, outside, Jin decided to have a talk with his mother, running his hands through his hair and sighing, his hazel eyes glanced into his mother's. Jun on the other hand, had no idea what was going on, she didn't know what she did to make Jin so...stressed!

"Mom, You know that Mira is sick, why is she outside where there are germs and things that can ultimately make her flu worse than what it already is?" Jin stated to his mother as his black hair blew in the wind...

"Jin, Don't worry, Mira wanted some fresh air, she has been trapped in the house ever since she got sick about 4 days ago! The little girl needed to be outside, I grew tired of seeing her sad face all the time, so I took her outside! I already gave the medicine to her, she is absolutely fine!"

"But Mom, Mira is my daughter! Meaning, she is my responsibility! I took that vow the day Kikyo told me she was pregnant with Mira!"

Jun tried to calm her son down by placing her hands on his shoulders and calmly massaged them, looking deep into her son's eyes, Jun began to speak...

"Jin...I understand that you care for your daughter's well being, that's understandable since you are indeed her father! But, you fail to realize that I am her grandmother, I have to take care of her somehow Jin, I took care of you when you were a child, How come I can't take care of yours?"

Jin sighed as he looked at his mother with sympathetic eyes before walking over and placing a small kiss on his mother's forehead. He loves his mother just as much as he loved his daughter, all she wants to do is help, and trust that being a single parent is a lot of work, and Jin needed all the help he could possibly get. And with his mother and Xiao helping him out, he was pretty sure that raising Mira would be a lot easier for him...

"Thank you, mom..." Was all Jin said to his mother, taking his steps into the house where his joyful and playful daughter greeted him, by jumping into his arms and giving a small and innocent kiss to his lips and placed her head on his shoulder, Jin smiled down at his daughter, tilting his head to lay on top of hers as he ran his fingers through her hair lovingly, Jin could tell that his daughter was hurting on the inside, and it pained him, he wanted to do anything to help his baby girl feel better again...He sighed as he began to softly rock Mira and kissing her cheek, saying soothing words that can help her get over this sickness...

He was so wrapped up in the moment, he failed to realize that Xiao was standing there, watching the father and daughter. She could instantly see the love and compassion Jin felt for his daughter, she knew it was there, and it was very strong. She knew that Jin would love the hell out of his daughter, the moment she was born, and from what she has experienced with knowing Jin for so long, is that he is very consistent and determined, when Mira was born, she could tell that Jin was ready to change his ways and become a father... When Jin looked up, he saw Xiao and a small smile appeared on his face, it wasn't awkward being around Xiao in situations like this, from how close they are, Xiao has been with Jin countless times and seen many ups and downs with him, from crying, to even losing some of his battles in the tournament, Xiao had always been there for him... And Jin appreciates that fully...

Jun walks in, and closes the door behind her and walks behind Jin, to look at Mira, smiles at her before, giving her a kiss on her forehead, then turning her attention to her son... "Jin?" She started to say, as she waited for her son to turn around and face her. Once he did, Jun continued to speak "Your younger brother called, he needs you to watch over Akira while they go on their vacation!"

Kyosuke, Jin's younger half-brother by 2 years, was always the prime opposite of Jin; in some cases. Kyosuke wasn't always as isolated as Jin was, he always made friends while Jin always rejected them, they don't share the same father, but have the same mother, though, the same outcome was uprooted. When Jun became pregnant with Kyo, his father left, leaving Jin to take care of his mother and unborn brother...But now at the age of 25, Kyo has made a drastic change, becoming the CEO of a very successful company, meeting his wife and having a beautiful baby boy with her, Jin could say that he is glad to call him his younger brother...

"How long are they suppose to be gone, Mother?" Jin asked as he looked at his mother, still taking hold of his precious daughter. "A week, Jin. Are you sure you can handle having a baby around, son?" Jun asked as she walked over and placed a hand on her son's left shoulder...

Jin looked at his daughter, then over to his mother again "If you think I can handle Mira for five years, Don't you think I can take care of Akira too? Besides, Mira loves babies and maybe..." He looks down at Mira, who was now looking up at her father "Just maybe...Daddy's little angel can help him take care of her?"He continues. "I would love to, Daddy!" The young Kazama exclaims as she becomes excited about the new visitor... "At a girl!" Jin replied as he kissed his daughter's forehead and set her down before looking toward his mother again, grabbing onto Mira's hand... "So, when are they suppose to be here?"

"Tonight actually, so go get Mira cleaned up and ready to see her cousin!" Jun said with a smile toward her son, she was so excited to see her second born child, it's been so long since she seen him, she had wondered how he was doing..."I'm sure she would like that." Jin replied as he looked at his daughter, who was now showing Xiao her toys and sharing them with her as they started to play.

Walking over to the duo, Jin picked up Mira and placed her over his shoulders, her giggles filled the room as her father held her "Alright little one, time to get cleaned so you can see your Uncle!" Jin stated before walking up the stairs, he took one last glance at Xiao "Um, Hey Xiao, make yourself at home, my brother will be here in a little while, he's nice so you'll be able to cope with him..."

Xiaoyu nodded, with a smile on her face, watching Jin as he traveled up the stairs with his daughter, he washed her up and brought her back downstairs wearing a simple white summer dress and her black hair was in a ponytail, immediately she ran over to Xiao and wrapped her innocent arms around her waist, and looked up at her with a smile...

Then suddenly, the doorbell started to ring meaning that the company had arrived... "I'll get it!" Jun said as she ran over to the door, and opened it only to see the bluish-grey eyes of her son, "Kyosuke! So glad you can make it!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her second born son, she then looked over her shoulder to see that his wife, Keri, wasn't there, it was just him... Jun became concerned, Kyo did say that he and Keri weren't under good terms right now, but she didn't expect things would get this bad!

"Kyo...Where is Keri and Ryu?" The concerned mother asked, Kyo replied with just a simple shrug of his shoulders "She said she would be here a little late, no telling where she is now..." Jun placed her hand on her hip and looked at her son "Kyo, Keri is your wife and the mother of your son, the least you can do is show your concern and contact her, something may have gone wrong!" Yet again, Kyo shrugged off the situation, taking off his jacket and placing it on the silver rack "Hehe, who said I was concerned about her? She's a big girl now, she can handle herself, like she said, she doesn't need me, so why be concerned?"

From afar, Jin heard the rant from his brother, from what he knew, that didn't sound like his brother at all, more like Kyo's father if anything. Jin made sure when he marries a woman that she wouldn't have to lift a finger for anything, to keep her under his wing, to guide and protect her, some of the things that a husband should do in nature for his wife, besides, he already has experience with it taking care of his little pride and joy, his flesh and blood, Mira. Mira, who was now playing with her toys once more, saw her Uncle, but she also saw that two grown-ups were talking, she knew better not to talk to grown-ups when they were in a full fledged conversation, especially times like this, Daddy taught her that.

Jin kissed his daughter's cheek before rubbing her head "Daddy will be right back okay baby girl?" Mira looked up at her father and nodded, giving him a thumbs up, before continuing to play with her toys. "Alright." Jin replied, getting up from the couch and walking over to the commotion going on with his mother and brother. which was getting out of hand.

"Still want things to go your way huh little bro?" Jin said with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at his younger brother. Jun sighed as she walked over to her eldest with her hands pressing against his chest "Please, Jin, don't do anything to get involved, I'm begging you." The Japanese man looked down at his mother, and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Mother, Kyo and I are just going to have a little _talk _okay? No biggie. Can you help Xiao watch Mira for me?" Jun said nothing, except she nodded with the movement of her head, walking over to her granddaughter and Xiao.

While the guys walked outside to talk, Jun took this chance to get to know Xiao better, and to explain her feelings toward her son. Taking a seat next to the young woman, Jun cast over a smile, and immediately Xiao sent one back. "So, I know you and Jin are great friends...ever thought about taking it to another level? I mean, you two knew each other since high school, even beyond that! I remember when you were just a little girl, and now you're all grown up...and still without Jin...How does that make you feel Xiao?"

Xiao leaned back on the couch and thought about it for a second, she had to admit, she was lonely. She had her fair share of boyfriends in the past, but all she ever wanted was Jin, and honestly, when Jin was with Kikyo, she was afraid that she would lose him...forever. And when Mira was born, she knew seeing him was a done deal, with him being a single father ever since Kikyo's death. Even though, she and Kikyo were great friends and even with her gone, she would want Xiao happy no matter what the circumstances were. "I'll admit, I gave Jin plenty of chances back in High School but he just wasn't budging...It made me believe that he didn't want me, so I left it alone... And when Kikyo told me she was pregnant with Mira, it changed everything, I stayed distant from them, and when Mira was born and Kikyo passed, I thought Jin needed me so I gradually came back into his life..."

Jun listened to Xiao speak, making the mother smile in the process "In some way, that reminds me of Kazuya, how he gradually came into my life, then suddenly left me after the birth of Jin." She looked over at Xiao and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze, looking her in the eyes "Xiao...I love you, you know that, you have been with Jin since day one, and if it were up to me, you would've been the biological mother of Mira. To me Xiao, you and Jin are the meaning of love...You may not notice it now, but you will later...I promise." Jun then placed her hand on Xiao's stomach, and looked in her eyes, giving a small but secure smile... "I promise..."

Little did they know, that the front door was cracked and Jin heard every word that his mother said to Xiao, and honestly enough, she was right, Jin felt that way about Xiao, no doubt about it, now, he felt better about the whole situation between him and Xiao and things would be great between them as well. Jin walked into the house, followed by his brother after they had their talk, he then walked over to Xiao and kissed her cheek. "Hey, Can we go and talk for a while?"

"Uh...Sure Jin!" Xiao says as she gets up and walks over to Jin's side, where he grabs her small hand and leads her outside, and shuts the door behind them, Jun smiled at her son's action, already knowing that he heard what she said earlier. "Hehe, Go get 'em tiger!" She says to herself before she looks down to her granddaughter, and picks her up. "C'mon sweetie, want to help grandma cook dinner?"

Meanwhile, outside, Jin was trying to piece together the puzzle to find the words to say to Xiao, who was standing there before him, her brunette hair blowing in the night wind. When he found the words, he grabbed both of her hands and looked at her in her deep brown eyes... "Xiao...you've been here with me ever since we were little, hyperactive teenagers, you were even there for me when Kikyo became pregnant with Mira and when Mira was born, you stood by me, held my hand and told me everything would be alright, say the right words to make my grey skies blue... I just want you to know, that I loved and adored you for so long, and I want you to be mine, maybe we aren't ready for an engagement yet, but I would love to be in a relationship with you. I know it may sound corny, but, it's how I feel about you, every time I see you, my heart pounds, and it makes me want to be around you all of the time... Xiao... I've fallen in love with you, I love everything about you, to your energetic attitude to the sweet and loving things you do for me, and I want to express my love for you in a totally different manner..."

When he was finished speaking, he reached inside of his pocket to pull out a beautiful necklace, and held in it his hands for her to take "The decision is up to you Xiao...Take your time!"

Right now, a bunch of emotions were clouding her thoughts, Xiao had no idea what to say or do, she didn't know whether to accept or to decline him, but she loved him too, yet, wasn't sure if a relationship would be in her favor.

"J-Jin...I love you too, always did, always have, but, I've been heartbroken so many times in my life, that I don't know if a relationship is what I want right now, I know; you can hate me if you want to, it's just that I need time to think about it." Xiao said as she looked at Jin with completely honest eyes...

Meanwhile, Jin was left absolutely stunned and dumbfounded, he didn't know whether she was being serious or sarcastic, though, he did give her the chance to think it through, so this must be what she wants, plus, at least she feels the same way he does...well...almost. Even though, she declined him, he still left a smile on his face, laughing a little "Okay Xiao, it's your call, but, in the long run, this necklace will be waiting for you." He placed the necklace back into his pocket, grabbed her hand once more and led her back into the home...

After everyone ate dinner, Jin did the honors of taking Xiao home as usual, he watched as she walked into her home, just to make sure that she would be fine. When she got into the house, she set her things on the table beside the door, and walked upstairs into her room where she took a shower. She returned some time later, wearing a short tank top and long pajama pants, she had a picture in her hand... It consist of Jin, Panda, and herself, back when they were in High School... the words he said still left their mark in her head, causing her to think about her decision that she made earlier... _"W-Was it the right decision? Did I do the right thing?" _

She didn't know, which worried her. She knew she loved Jin so much, but yet, in turn, she found it hard to get into a relationship with him. Xiao thought that maybe a good night sleep would help jog her thoughts, get her to think more. She placed the picture on her nightstand and turned the light off in her room, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep...

Jin laid in his bed twirling the necklace around his fingers, thinking about the previous events from today, his brother showing up without his wife and son, and the love of his life turned him down today, oh well. When all goes bad, Jin knew the one person he could always depend on and that was his daughter, sweet and innocent little Mira. The adorable little girl laid next to her father, sleeping away, dreaming of fairies and princesses, unicorns, the simple things that little girls her age dream about; she had the cutest smile on her face that could light up the world if it wanted to, but it did put a smile on her father's face as he pressed his lips calmly against her forehead, before stroking the locks of her jet black hair...

"Don't worry Mira, Daddy will make sure that Xiao will become your Mommy..." He states before looking at the necklace laced between his fingers once more, and setting it on the dresser beside him, and getting comfortable under the quilt that kept him warm, letting out a yawn before closing his eyes "One way...or another..."

* * *

**A/N: **Another day, another chapter! Hm, I wonder if Xiao made the right decision! What do you think? 8D Prepare for the next chapter and make sure to bring Santa Claus his milk and cookies because it's going to be Christmas Time, meaning, Christmas Parties, and a Mistletoe kiss! From who? Find out in the next chapter! =D


End file.
